


savor the pain

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cel holds Sasha's heart in their hands, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Healing, Organs, Other, Potion of Pain Feels Good, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, consensual vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Cel slides a pair of black leather gloves on and settles a hand on Sasha’s chest, the leather cold and smooth against her skin and gently presses her back to the towels. They lift their other hand and press the tip of the scalpel to the Y of her autopsy scar and presses.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	savor the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosMidge (NotQuiteInsane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/gifts).



> here you go dear! sorry it took so long, dont know why it fought me like that lol.

Sasha let out a shaking breath and lays back against the mound of towels spread across the table in front of Cel and flexes her hands against her naked sides.

Cel is standing next to the table with an array of instruments and potions at the ready and is looking through the potions for the one they need for this,”Here we go! I made it special, just for you.”

They hand it over to Sasha who takes it in a steady hand and drinks it with no questions, she’s here because she trusts Cel. She trusts them to take care of her.

Cel slides a pair of black leather gloves on and settles a hand on Sasha’s chest, the leather cold and smooth against her skin and gently presses her back to the towels. They lift their other hand and press the tip of the scalpel to the Y of her autopsy scar and presses.

The skin separates and blood wells in dark beads along the blade’s path and Cel watches with rapt attention as Sasha’s breath hitches and she twists her fingers in the extra towels at her sides. The blood tickles as it runs around the curve of her breast and down her sides in ruby red smears.

Cel slides the tip of one finger into the bloody split and under her skin and Sasha arches up into it with a gasp. Cel runs the finger across Sasha’s sternum and hooks their fingers in more firmly and peels the skin back exposing Sasha’s insides with care to the cool room air.

Sasha’s shoulders shake with the effort to keep still for Cel as they watch her lungs expand in stuttering breaths and the slick slide of her organs shifting.

“Beautiful.” Cel’s voice is full of awe and Sasha lets a breath pass shakily through her lips, and a warmth start in her gut. She can see the skin of her chest folded out of the way if she looks down past her nose and it’s so strange. This must be what Zolf saw—or rather something like it—when they were taken by Mr. Ceiling and she was ‘fixed’.

Cel sets the scalpel to the side on a metal tray and lays a gentle touch to Sasha’s ribcage, tracing the meat of her and the quick beat of Sasha’s heart beneath the bone entrancing them.

Sasha grunts at the sudden pressure against her diaphragm as Cel slides their hand under her ribs. The press of blood slick leather against her organs has Sasha moan. Cel lets out a shaking breath as the pressure of bone and cartilage force their hand against the soft muscle and Sasha shifts around them. The hot flesh constricting around their wrist feels _right_ as they slide their hand around the pulsing muscle of Sasha’s heart and cup it in their palm with a look of pure reverence as Sasha moans and her lungs press hot and spongy around Cel’s arm.

“ _Oh Sasha,_ you’re gorgeous.” Cel gushes and strokes their other hand across the curve of her ribcage and under the edge of her skin where it lay folded back. 

Sasha whimpers and bites her lip as she feels the pulsing heat at her core spike. She can feel her heart pounding faster in the gentle hand of her alchemist and feels safe.

Safer in their hand exposed with her insides exposed to the air and blood pooling around her than she has ever felt. 

A tear slides down her cheek and smears through the blood from Cel’s touch,”Thank you.” Sasha whispers and Cel watches Sasha’s lungs shudder with her breath and smiles.

Cel slides their hand free and replaces Sasha’s heart with a careful touch and smooths their palm across Sasha’s thigh leaving a red smear where their glove touches before removing both hands from the woman to peel the gloves off.

Sasha blinks bleary eyed at Cel and sighs with a content smile as the half-elf slid their hand between Sasha’s thighs to stroke at the slick and blood soaked curls. Cel stroked their fingers through the folds of Sasha’s cunt and rubbed slow circles around her clit. Sasha moaned weakly as her hips bucked into the touch. Cel smiles as they work their fingers at Sasha’s clit, rubbing and pinching and delighting in the gasps and groans falling like water from Sasha’s lips.

“There we go, Sash, you look so good opened up like this. I’d keep you here for me forever if you’d let me.” Cel breathes into Sasha’s ear and she shudders apart under Cel’s hands,”That’s a good girl. Beautiful.”

Sasha sobs and lays limp against the table as Cel presses a kiss to the exposed bone of her ribcage and draws back to clean up. They start humming to themself as they wipe their hands clean,”Thank you for this, uh, for letting me do this.” 

Cel folds the pale blood smudged skin back over Sasha’s insides with a wistful sigh and feeds her a healing potion. They watch the skin knit back together and color return to the flesh with rapt fascination.

Cel hopes to do this again sometime as they meet Sasha’s lazy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](phantomwinds.tumblr.com) on tumblr! check my pinned post for info on the server and more or just join us in [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA) my 18+ rqg discord server


End file.
